The application of metal roofing material in place of conventional asphalt shingles has become an increasingly popular alternative for today""s home builders. Metal roofing offers a variety of advantages, particularly in areas which receive moderate to significant annual snowfalls. Due to the absence of granular surface material, metal roofs tend to be quite slippery allowing snow to slide off without substantial build-up. This tends to eliminate the ice-damming problem often associated with snow build-up on conventional asphalt shingle roofing.
This desirable xe2x80x9cslicknessxe2x80x9d property associated with metal roofing is, however, disadvantageous when it is necessary for workmen to move about the roof. Typically, this will occur when the roofing is initially installed, or during maintenance activities (e.g., chimney work). A common means for providing security to workmen on metal roofing surfaces is to hoist a ladder onto the surface of the roof and secure the ladder (typically by means of a hook) to the ridge of the roof. Ladders are constructed from materials which, when slid across the surface of a metal roof, tend to scratch the surface. Such scratches are unsightly and very noticeable from the ground. Scratches of this type are very difficult to repair and should be avoided at all costs.
One means for avoiding scratches of the type described above is to tie towels or rags around the ladder so that as the ladder is slid into position, the applied materials tend to insulate the ladder rails from direct contact with the roof thereby preventing damage to the roof. While this is sometimes effective, the application of these protective materials to the ladder rails is time-consuming. In addition, they can shift quite easily exposing a sharp rail edge which can damage the roof. The development of a more reliable means for protecting a metal roofing surface during installation and maintenance is a desirable goal.
The present invention relates to a device for maintaining a ladder in a parallel orientation relative to a surface, such as a roof. The device is comprised of a flexible U-shaped internal element having an inner side, an outer side and a lower side. A slot formed between these three sides is shaped and sized to frictionally engage a ladder rail. A flexible external covering fitted to the internal element is also provided. The flexible external covering includes attachment means for securing the device to the ladder rail.
The device of the present invention is intended primarily for use in connection with the maintenance and installation of metal roofing product. Metal roofing is easily scratched, and these scratches are often easily seen from the ground. The present device is designed to protect the metal roof from damage by preventing ladders used for support from touching the metal surface. In preferred embodiments, portions of the device of the present invention which are likely to come in contact with the roof surface are manufactured from, or covered with, a soft non-abrasive material.